


puppy love

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy does a little Valentine's baking for Lucky.  And for Clint too.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Darcy gingerly removed the dog biscuits from the pan, glancing down at the wide dark eyes that stared up at her from the floor.  

“Lucky, babe.  I know  _you know_  these are for you.  But if you eat them all now, I won’t be able to put the bacon glaze on top.  And I know as much as you do that the bacon glaze is why you’re here.”  

He gave a small bork and put his head on his paws.  His wide eyes were still gazing up at her, just in case she happened to toss him a bone.  

Or in this case, a homemade bone-shaped dog biscuit, warm from the oven.  

Because it wasn’t just Valentine’s for people. It was Valentine’s for doggies too.  

“It smells like bacon, glorious bacon in here…” Clint announced as he exited the bedroom, scratching his head before collapsing on his dilapidated couch.  It creaked under his weight.  "But I don’t reckon it’s for me, is it?“  

Darcy smirked. "Not unless you like dog biscuits.”

“Okay, I think you know me well enough to know that I don’t  _not_  like dog biscuits.  Especially if I don’t know they’re dog biscuits.”  

“These are shaped like bones,” Darcy replied. “Not like last time.  I admit that the heart-shaped cutter wasn’t my best idea.”    

“Yeah?  Just like the skeleton cookies you made for the Halloween party.”  

“These are definitely for Lucky. He deserves something special…” Darcy drizzled one of the cookies with the bacon glaze.  It was really just bacon grease and peanut butter.  But Lucky went nuts for it.  

She took the still-warm biscuit and knelt down in front of Lucky, holding it out like an offering.  "Happy Valentines’ Day!“  

He ate the biscuit happily, licking her fingers afterward.  She rubbed his head and stood up to finish glazing the rest.  

"He’s still not going to be happy about us leaving him at home tonight…”  Clint reminded her, rising up off the couch and padding across the floor. His arms snaked around Darcy’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She reached down to pat his arm.  "But at least this way, he won’t be as mad at  _me_.  Just at you.“  

"You know… I’m thinking about letting you take  _him_  to date night.”  

Darcy pouted.  "You give better kisses, though…"  

Lucky borked again from the floor.  

Clint chuckled and slowly spun her in his arms.  "I think he’s a little indignant about you not liking his kisses.“  

"I  _love_  his kisses, but yours are better… and a little closer to what I’m looking for.  I think  _you’re_  jealous because you think I didn’t bake you something…”  She reached over for one more biscuit, handing it to Lucky.

“You didn’t, though…” Clint poked out his bottom lip in the semblance of a pout. He looked ridiculous, so Darcy reached over and poked it under the top one, leaving him sputtering for a moment.  

“You’ve been asleep all morning.  And you didn’t even look …” Darcy said, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.  She clucked her tongue and stepped out of his embrace, stepping over Lucky and pulling a towel off something at the end of the counter.

“Is that apple?” Clint asked, reaching for the pie plate.  "If it’s apple, I’ll love you forever.“  

"It’s apple,” Darcy confirmed, grinning happily as Clint rummaged in the silverware drawer for a fork. 


End file.
